Hielo y Acero
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: Y era una broma de mal gusto, porque a Amshel le pareció muy divertido elegirlos a ambos por el azul de sus ojos. Porque después de tantas leyendas y mitos absurdos, lo que sí sabía es que los monstruos y demonios tienen los ojos de sangre y rubí, pero los vampiros y las sirenas tienen zafiros, hielo y acero en el iris.


**Disclaimer:** Blood+ no me pertenece, son propiedad de Production I.G. y Aniplex.

* * *

" _De padre canela nació un niño_ _,_ _  
_ _Blanco como el lomo de un armiño_ _._ _  
_ _Con los ojos grises, en vez de aceituna,_ _  
_ _Niño albino de luna_ _"_

 **Hijo de la Luna** **—** **Mecano**

* * *

 **Hielo y Acero**

La maliciosa risa de Amshel inundó las bambalinas. Las cuerdas que sostenían el telón aún se mecían a escasos metros: el verdadero espectáculo apenas comenzaba y todo estaba en sorprendente silencio. A esas alturas los quirópteros se habían alimentado ya de los infortunados que no pudieron escapar del teatro a tiempo y ahora sólo gruñían ebrios de sangre y furia. El escenario, oculto para ellos, se mantenía en silencio; significaba que la verdadera pelea entre las Reinas aún no había empezado. El mundo cayéndose a pedazos y los dos Caballeros estaban ahí, observándose uno al otro. El mayor de ellos con una sonrisa cruel en los labios; el más joven, imperturbable como una estatua de mármol.

No importaba quien matara a quien. Al final, la verdadera pelea era entre las Reinas. Ninguno de los dos Caballeros tenía derecho a meterse en ella.

—Hagi, sabias que te detestaba. Pero seré honesto: mi odio fue sólo por envidia. Sí, estaba celoso de ti. Celoso de que te convertirías en el novio de Diva —Ninguna clase de gesto apareció en el rostro del aludido. Aquella confesión simplemente no le sorprendía; de hecho, ya la imaginaba. Como Amshel, él también era hombre, y aunque sus maneras de amar estaban a años luz de distancia, Hagi amaba a Saya con la misma intensidad con la cual Amshel amaba a su propia Reina.

Al final de cuentas, los dos Caballeros estaban peleando por crear un mundo mejor para sus propias Reinas.

—Pero ahora que Diva se convirtió en madre ya no siento ese odio, ni siquiera envidia hacia ti. No vales la pena… —Hubo una pequeña pausa. Un trueno rompió el tenso silencio entre ellos y Hagi sintió el peso de sus dagas entre la ropa. Miró a su oponente con cautela. Sabía que en cualquier momento la pelea seguiría—. Hasta el día de hoy no puedo creer que tus padres te vendieran a mí por una barra de pan y que nunca se arrepintieran —Sonrió con la misma crueldad con la que lo había hecho en el momento en que sus padres lo entregaron a él, pero esta vez el Caballero no sintió ninguna clase de desprecio, si acaso el recuerdo vago de lo que era sentir la dignidad profundamente herida—. Vaya ganga.

Siguió imperturbable incluso a pesar del insulto, y esta vez, sintió la necesidad de hablar.

—Mi pasado no es algo que lamente. Les agradezco a Joel y a ti; gracias a ustedes dos pude conocer a Saya —Frunció el ceño, y con un pequeño quejido sus alas negras se liberaron, levantando con su aparición una pequeña ventisca. Segundos después jirones de tela negra y blanca se mezclaron con el polvo y la basura que volaba a su alrededor cuando sus manos se agrandaron y oscurecieron hasta formarse en garras rojizas que rompieron las mangas del tuxedo.

La sonrisa insidiosa de Amshel desapareció por completo hasta volverse un gesto de fría seriedad.

—Con que planeas jugar con todo. Me parece bien —Con una lentitud casi tormentosa comenzó a quitarse su anillo, aquella reliquia familiar de oro blanco con incrustaciones de zafiro. Hagi también supo que la cosa iba en serio: jamás se apartaba de la joya, ni siquiera cuando suplantaba la identidad de alguien. Simbolizaba su lealtad y amor a Diva, igual que un anillo de bodas—. Para matar a un Caballero, si lo recuerdo bien, debo cortarle la cabeza o quemarlo… _o sacarle los ojos, tal vez_ —Pensó, aunque no se atrevió a decir aquella ultima tontería en voz alta—. Hpm… claro. Eso no es algo que un humano pueda conseguir solo.

Aún ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pero Hagi estaba dispuesto a que esa fuera la última vez que Amshel tenía ese anillo entre sus dedos. Estaba dispuesto a que los pechos del maniquí donde el hombre colocó sugerentemente la joya fuera el último lugar donde estuviera aquella reliquia maldita: lo haría por Saya, por él, por todo lo que se perdió en las garras y la mente maquiavélica de Amshel… incluso por esa novia que nunca fue; incluso por Diva.

Entonces Amshel se volvió hacia Hagi.

* * *

Posó su gran mano sobre el hombro del niño y lo instó a dar un paso al frente, debatiéndose entre insultarlos, cerrar la boca o hacerse el educado; se sentía demasiado confundido y abrumado como para saber de qué manera actuar.

En un principio, durante el viaje a la mansión, le había dicho que sería adoptado como sirviente por Joel Goldsmith, por no decir que en realidad lo habían comprado. Él mismo había escuchado, a unos metros de distancia, a sus padres hablar con aquel hombre de fino traje purpura. El pago había sido una simple barra de pan, lo vio todo, aquella rápida transacción que había sido su el pago por su destino, suerte y persona.

Cuando lo alejaron de su familia ninguno de esos ojos oscuros que poseían su padre y sus dos hermanos menores, o los verde esmeralda de su madre, se volvieron para mirarlo una última vez: ni siquiera deseaba una mirada de disculpa, de despedida, _sólo una mirada_. Desde siempre sus ojos claros habían alarmado y molestado a esas personas que ahora solamente solían ser su familia, así que, ¿para qué mirarlos una última vez?

Hagi sí había cometido la imprudencia de ver hacia atrás, esperando paciente, angustiado, recibir una última mirada de vuelta, de despedida, un hasta nunca, pero hasta que subió al carruaje no hubo nada. Al mirar por la ventana alcanzó a ver cómo su familia se abalanzaba sobre la hogaza de pan. Vio a su padre patear enfurecido a su hermano menor, que había intentado tomar un pedazo para sí primero. Entonces decidió cerrar los ojos y no ver más. Por primera vez sintió lo que era tener realmente el orgullo y la dignidad heridos.

No lo sabía, pero sus ojos lo habían condenado. Esos mismos ojos que una de las amigas de su madre alguna vez le dijo que recordaban a la luz azulada de la luna llena.

* * *

No iba a mentir: la opulencia de la mansión a la cual lo llevaron prácticamente lo cegó, lo hizo marearse y tambalearse. No quería imaginar los problemas en los cuales se podía meter por ensuciar la fina alfombra que había pisado con sus zapatos viejos y ya muy pequeños para su tamaño, o romper por accidente alguna de aquellas piezas de cristal que formaban parte de la decoración.

Temeroso, caminó con pies de plomo, pero al instante lo mandaron directamente a las habitaciones de la servidumbre, a quienes se les ordenó bañarlo, peinarlo y vestirlo decentemente para presentarlo ante su ama.

Hagi volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza mientras la mujer tras él le cepillaba el cabello y se lo trenzaba.

—Lo siento. ¿Te he lastimado? —preguntó la muchacha, una joven rubia de unos veinte años. Había visto su expresión de dolor en el reflejo del espejo. El niño negó levemente con la cabeza, pero no abrió los ojos. No quería ver lo que le esperaba ni quería verse al espejo con esas ropas nuevas que no sabía por qué le habían dado. _¿De qué ama hablaban?_

No era extraño, ni inusual, que a la gente de su raza los compraran como esclavos, pero sí era muy poco común que los contratasen para trabajar, sobre todo gente tan opulenta como lo era el tal Joel Goldsmith. ¿Qué le esperaba, entonces? En sus viajes por toda Europa junto a su familia había escuchado historias horripilantes sobre esclavos de pieles más oscuras que los de su raza llevados a América a la fuerza y utilizados para toda clase de horrores.

—¿Tú sabes por qué me han traído aquí? —preguntó a la sirvienta, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

—Para que te hagas amigo de la hija de Joel —No había sido la voz de la muchacha quien respondió, sino la de Amshel, el mismo hombre que lo había encontrado en París hace apenas unos días y que lo había comprado.

Sorprendido, ligeramente asustado, corrió la mirada hacia él. El hombre estaba parado en la puerta y la joven detuvo su tarea con su cabello para hacer una reverencia.

—¿Amigo…? —preguntó en voz muy baja. No había sido una pregunta en realidad, sino una simple duda lanzada hacia sí mismo. ¿Acaso se trataba de una niña tonta que no era capaz de hacer un solo amigo o que no tenía hermanos? Hasta él, a quien siempre molestaban con el apodo de _Blancanieves_ , desagradable sobrenombre que se ganó gracias a su piel blanquísima en contraste con la piel canela de su etnia, tenía un par de compañeros de juego, o los había tenido, por lo menos—. ¿Por qué yo? —preguntó, esta vez en voz alta. Era consciente de que nadie, ni siquiera su propia gente, quería estar con él; lucía demasiado distinto. Recordó de nuevo a aquella mujer decirle que su rostro recordaba a una noche de luna llena.

—Porque no te pareces a tu gente —contestó Amshel torciendo ligeramente la boca. El desprecio estaba marcado profundamente en su rostro, a pesar del gesto discreto. Hagi había aprendido en las entrañas de la calle cuando alguien los despreciaba, los odiaba o los apreciaba, sobre todo él, quien, precisamente, ni siquiera se parecía a su gente. Ellos encontraban consuelo en sus propios clanes, aislados del resto del mundo a pesar de recorrerlo. Hagi nunca tuvo siquiera eso.

Amshel se retiró sin decir nada más y la mujer siguió con su trabajo de arreglarlo, y mientras los minutos pasaban, mirándose al espejo cuando la mujer lo peinaba, cuando le ató el nudo del corbatín azul y abotonó el chaleco gris, no pudo sentir otra cosa más que el mismo desprecio hacia todas esas personas que también lo despreciaron a él hasta el punto de abandonarlo a su suerte; su propia familia.

* * *

Cuando se imaginó a Joel ni de cerca había creído que fuese un hombre ya mayor. Las arrugas estaban marcadas en su rostro y tenía el bigote, las cejas y el cabello completamente encanecido. Se preguntó cómo se supone iba a hacerse amigo de su hija cuando esta seguramente estaba ya casada y con sus propios hijos, tal vez hasta con nietos.

Cuando se lo presentaron y Amshel lo hizo caminar hacia él, el anciano asintió al mirarlo un poco más de cerca, con atención, como a punto de dar un veredicto final: al parecer, a quien había que realmente agradarle no era a Amshel, sino a Joel.

No le importó. Hagi endureció su mirada; de pronto se sintió como animal en zoológico. Le recordó a su padre mientras le sostenía el rostro con fuerza hasta hacerle daño, todo para verlo directamente a los ojos, reclamándole que no tenía por qué darle de comer ni llevarlo consigo si no era su hijo; todos sabían que, claramente, no era hijo del hombre que lo criaba. Hasta entonces su madre nunca confesó quién era su verdadero padre.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Joel con un tono suave. El niño tardó varios segundos en responder.

—Hagi.

—Ah, qué curioso nombre… —comentó con ligereza—. ¿No será de origen rumano?

Fue entonces que el niño no supo cómo seguir con su gesto gruñón. Lo atrapó en curva y desvió la mirada unos segundos, avergonzado de su propia ignorancia. Después de todo, ¿qué importaba no saber de dónde era su nombre si ni siquiera sabía cuál era su verdadero origen?

—No lo sé, señor.

Joel apartó la vista del niño y la dirigió entonces a Amshel. El tono de su voz se volvió serio.

—Qué mala broma, Amshel.

En ese entonces Hagi no entendió de cuál broma hablaban, ni por qué hablaban de ella ni mucho menos por qué era tan mala. Tendrían que pasar muchos años para comprender que a Amshel se le había hecho muy divertido, justamente, conseguir a un muchacho gitano nacido en Rumania para llevarlo ante Diva y Saya, ambas bebedoras de sangre, si es que acaso se le podía dar crédito a las leyendas de vampiros y demonios de aquellas inhóspitas tierras que se alimentan de sangre

Después de haber visto tanto, y ser tantas cosas, muchos años después Hagi las creyó completamente. Los monstruos y los vampiros sí existían, y a esas alturas ya no le sorprendía que las sirenas también.

Entonces, justo cuando el niño comenzaba a sentirse más incómodo, Joel lo tomó de la barbilla suavemente y lo instó a levantar la cabeza hacia él. Esta vez no fue capaz de mantenerle la mirada al hombre.

—Déjame ver tus ojos… —pidió el anciano, intrigado, alzando ambas cejas sinceramente sorprendido cuando vio aquel par de orbes: una mezcla inusual del azul del cielo y el brillo gris del acero—. Pero si tienes los ojos azules más bonitos que he visto jamás.

Hagi sintió que el cumplido era sincero, sobre todo cuando el hombre le regaló una ligera sonrisa que remarcó un poco más las arrugas que surcaban las comisuras de sus labios. A pesar del paso del tiempo el rostro era gentil; amable, pero también extrañamente lleno de dudas y expectativas. Sin embargo pudo ver el rostro de Amshel desfigurarse sutilmente después del comentario. Lo vio torcer la boca, entrecerrar los ojos y fruncir el ceño. Estaba molesto, y no con Joel, sino con él. Lo miró a los ojos como si quisiera arrancárselos. Al pequeño se le erizó la piel.

Cuando se encontró, muchísimos años después, con los ojos de la que se suponía era su novia, vio que a diferencia de los de su gemela estos eran azules como los de él. Pero el azul de sus ojos tenía toda la viveza de un tempano de hielo. Eran de un azul glaciar: azul cobalto, fuerte y penetrante como el frío, propicio al calor y salvajes como el deshielo que lo destruye todo a su paso, mientras que los ojos de él eran firmes como el acero e infinitos como el cielo, inalcanzables; los de ella eran tan inestables como el hielo. Aún así, eran muy bellos.

Y cuando la miró a los ojos fue que comprendió la molestia de Amshel, cuyo gesto se había grabado en su cabeza desde entonces: estaba molesto porque Joel, al afirmar que no había visto ojos azules tan hermosos como los suyos, había recordado los de Diva.

Y le podía dar la razón. Hagi tampoco había visto ojos azules tan bellos como los de ella, pero en el fondo su belleza demencial había sido forjada a fuerza de sudor y sangre por Amshel, porque tampoco había en este mundo ojos tan solitarios y tristes como los de la novia que nunca pudo ser y que nunca quiso tener; los de su querida Diva.

 **Fin**

* * *

" _Y, por un instante, ella miró aquellos dulces ojos azules, y supo, con una instintiva certeza animal, que los desmesuradamente ricos ya no tenían nada de humanos"_

 **William Gibson**

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Han pasado algunos años desde la última vez que escribí y publiqué de Blood Plus. No sé si los lectores que tuve en aquel tiempo todavía ronden por aquí, pero sea como sea, he decidido regresar a escribir a este fandom. Hace unos días volví a ver el anime y todo el amor que sentía por esta serie regresó.**

 **Admito que dejé botados un par de fanfics de esta serie. Si alguno de los seguidores de esos fics está leyendo esto, le ofrezco una disculpa. Me volqué mucho en escribir de InuYasha, y es que siempre termino monopolizando mi amor por una serie durante mucho tiempo. Pero ahora que ya estoy más grande creo que he aprendido a "repartir" mi amor por las series, así que podrán esperar más fics de Blood Plus de mi parte. Este es solamente un pequeño oneshot que decidí escribir como regreso al fandom.**

 **Entre otras cosas, sólo para aclarar: el origen de Hagi y su familia es un misterio creo que para la mayoría, pero investigando leí que en las novelas de Blood Plus se menciona que Hagi viajaba con artistas itinerantes (algunos dicen que pudo ser un circo o gitanos, pero todo apunta a que se trataban de gitanos), y que era originario de Europa del Este. Por el nombre que tiene y el asunto de los vampiros y shalala, siempre me ha gustado pensar que tal vez haya nacido en Rumania (la tierra de Drácula, eh).**

 **Por otro lado, hay teorías que dicen que tal vez Hagi no fuera hijo de su "padre", ya que los gitanos suelen ser de piel morena y ojos cafés o verdes, aunque yo he visto fotografías de gitanos de Rusia y otros países donde son blancos y de ojos claros. Quién sabe, pero me gusta la idea de que justamente Amshel lo haya elegido a él porque no parecía gitano ya que estos tienen mala fama y, después de todo, iba a ser sirviente de "gente bien", si nos ponemos sangrones. La posibilidad de que también pudiera ser hijo de alguien no gitano tal vez también explique por qué sus padres lo vendieron tan fácilmente a tan bajo precio y según Amshel jamás se arrepintieron.**

 **Por si quedan dudas, quise hacer una comparación entre los ojos azules de Hagi y Diva, además de un pequeño guiño al HagixDiva, que es una pareja que me gusta tanto como el HagixSaya, y siempre me ha llamado la atención que la novia "oficial" de Hagi fuera en realidad Diva. También cuando me refiero a "monstruos y demonios" de ojos rojos, me refiero a los quirópteros y a Saya, dado que Saya siempre se consideró un monstruo; por otro lado, al hablar de "vampiros" y sirenas de ojos azules, me refiero respectivamente a Hagi y Diva (por el asunto de la voz).**

 **Siento haberme extendido tanto en la nota final. Las siguientes veces no será así, pero antes de irme aviso también que este año tengo pensado corregir y terminar mi fanfic "Más allá de las puertas del infierno", que fue una de las historia de este fandom que dejé botada y con la cual me di a conocer por acá hace ya algunos años.**

 **Finalmente muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer. Espero hayan disfrutado esta pequeña historia.**

 **[A favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

 **Me despido,**

 **Agatha Romaniev.**


End file.
